Coke, Pepsi Or Craze?
by xYama-chanx
Summary: Ride on the roller coaster of hilarious fun as Team 7, Team 10 and the rest of the other teams discover the well-famous awesome booklet of questions, Coke Or Pepsi?, which suddenly appeared out of definite nowhere in the middle of their free time. :D R&R!
1. Team 7, The 'Book' and Sakura's Try

**Heey, everyone! I'm on an absolute roll today so please give honors (noo, I'm just kidding :P) to a new hit series I'm making, which is partially based on the popular Question&Answer poll, Coke Or Pepsi? (Haha, I've just tried it myself--I did not believe how I done it! . You''ll discover just a lot of zany, crazy things with the Naruto Ship. Crew this year that you've never thought about, and laugh as they hopelessly answer each one in particular, as well! ^_^ Includes Loveteams too! So, pleassse enjoyy, and I've wrote it down quite simple, so many of you may understand it (I knoow, sometimes my stories are a bit _too _descriptive for your tastes and then you get _very_ bored once reading it. :( I'm sorry!)**

**It's a constantly progressing work, so keep posted on the next chapters! =]] :D n.n**

**Toblerone, xYama-chanx**

**

* * *

**

**~Coke Or Pepsi?~  
**The Shinobi Special Pack  
**Part One**

Haruno Sakura blinked long and hard as soon as she flipped the thick page scrawled all over with bright, swirly lines, patterns, colors, choices and _questions_, and at this time, she was oblivious completely to Naruto's presence, who was now desperately peeking over her pale strong shoulder at the blue-and-pink adorned booklet. Uchiha Sasuke, who was just recently sentenced with a definite demand of probation since returning to the Leaf Village, just very quietly sat beside her, his jet-black coal orbs transfixed on the very object.

" What is_ THAT_, Sakura-chan?" the blonde head loudly broke the silence, who, to his utter surprise, only received a slight 'shhh', in response instead of a _painful_ jerk and flash upwards. " Oh, uh...hmph," Naruto replied coolly, keeping his _too_-cuddly position behind Sakura, whereas the Uchiha seemed a tad uncomfortable around him. " I don't know," she told them softly, laying her finger on the unfamiliar page, which texture was so..._smooth_. " It just fell from somewhere in the sky," Sakura added dreamily. Sasuke turned to stare at her in doubt.

" How can it _fall_ from the _sky_, Sakura?" he asked her, his tone of voice deep and velvety enough to make the pink-cherry head slightly tremble and blush. " I-I...I just _think_ so." Sakura quickly dropped her head down to the little book, avoiding Sasuke's gaze, whom she was unaware was _smirking_ right now beside her.

" The title is: Coke Or--is that _Pepsi_?" Sakura said surprisingly, earning immediate attention from her two teammates. " Oh, I got it. A pair of American fizz drinks that almost _everyone_ is addicted to," Sasuke explained to them, his eyes trained on the object in Sakura's hands. " How do you _know_ that?" Naruto whispered, always jealous at the constant success of the arrogant Uchiha. Sasuke ignored him, so he could at least get some _common sense_ on his own, for once.

Very interested in the _possible_ use of the thick-bound pages, she slowly reached for a small, short pen in front of the little grey can in Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and carefully flipped open the first page, which was hard to turn so easily, as a sign it was definitely new. A sudden odor of _paper_ overwhelmed them, as Sakura breathed. " What's that _smell_?," Naruto asked curiously, his round wide azure eyes staring. Sasuke sniffed, and soon scrunched his perfect eyebrows up, unsure, for the very first time.

The obnoxious blonde unfortunately noticed, and so sent a fist playfully into his right shoulder. " _Haha_, teme doesn't know what the odor is!", Naruto mockingly told him, while Sasuke sent an absolute cold death glare at him. " Be _quiet_." Sakura still didn't write anything in the book--she was reading it first.

Naruto blinked again, taking hold of his fist away and staring at his best friend as if he was..._mad_. " How come you didn't call me _dobe_?" he whispered, a wacky crooked grin on his whiskered face. Sasuke grunted, not even sparing a look at him. " I--just don't feel like it," he muttered sharply under his breath, as Naruto looked at both of his teammates in utmost shock.

" What has _gotten_ into you two today?" he yelled suspiciously at them, pointing a slim finger at Sasuke and Sakura, who were now staring at him, unknown of what Naruto was doing. " It's...probably this book," Sakura told him sweetly, but then the smile was wiped off from her pretty face as soon as she concentrated on actually _answering_ the bizarre order of questions inside. And they were..._split up_. They both strayed their heads away from the yellow-spiked boy, who plopped down on his chair in disappointment.

"_ Okay_," Sakura inhaled gently, ready to absorb herself in knowledge for this--questionnaire. " I'm going first. After I'm done, Sasuke is next, then you, Naruto," she explained, who both nodded, exercising complete caution.

She pressed her lips together, and put down the pen on the surface of the paper, poised on the very first question in a colorful layer of patterns around it. " Here goes."

* * *

1. **Prefer to hear you're so: Smart, Beautiful or Sensitive?**

Sakura: Beautiful...

2. **Cut: Your own hair, visit a private salon or visit a salon chain?**

Sakura: Visit a salon chain, probably =)

3. **Fave magazine section: Quizzes, Self-help, Celebs, or Fashion?**

Sakura: Fashion--_and_ quizzes, too!

4. **Trend you would like to start?**

Sakura: Hmmm...I know, _Pink_ Hair Day! ^-^

5. **If your life were a**** SONG TITLE, what would it be?**

Sakura: Uhm, I don't know but maybe: Long Kiss Goodbye?

6. **Grits:**** Luv' Em, Gross, or What are they anyway?**

Sakura: Gross! (What _are_ those? They sound _disgusting_, though...)

7. **Play to:**** Win or Have Fun?**

Sakura: Of course, have fun!

8. **What are you an expert in?**

Sakura: As a medical ninja, genjutsu, Chakra training and Healer jobs. :]

9. **Corn:**** Flakes, Nuts, Chips or Corn on the Cob?**

Sakura: Oooh, maybe nuts! I'm a healthy eater =P.

10. **1 DORKY trait you have?**

Sakura: Uhm, don't tell _anyone_ (Why am I even _telling_ you this?!) but: I have an **Inner Sakura** within me, who always pushes me to choose between choices, and we _observe_ Sasuke-kun all the time, hehe...

11. **I would**** parachute out of a plane for** $______.

Sakura: Oh, our currency here is Yen, so maybe (even though it is _completely_ dangerous): 10,000! Ahh, I very badly want a house of my own in the village! =P

12. **Age when you learned to walk?  
**

Sakura: Uhh, I think 3 years old probably... I was so young then!

13. **Ever seen an animal give birth? ****Yes or No:**** If yes, what kind?**

Sakura: Yes, one of Kakashi-sensei's dogs, though I forgot the name...they were _sooooo_ adorable!

14. **My hair:**** Parts down the middle, to the side, or doesn't part?**

Sakura: Doesn't part, for sure :D. I'm_ unique_! Oh, kidding! x)

15. **Total Techy, Semi-Technical or Techless?**

Sakura: _Wha_--? What on earth is _Tech_? Hm, since I don't know, haha, maybe **Techless**.

16. **Volunteer? If yes, at what?**

Sakura: I am a part-time worker at the Konohagakure Hospital, where, as a medical nin again, I treat the wounded and heal the dying to the _best I could_! (Are you a _spy_ or something, because it's like I'm spilling all my information to you!!!)

17. **Most hours you've gone without sleep?**

Sakura: Ahhhhh, I'd look _terrible_ without any rest! And Sasuke'll think I _died_! Well, technically if we go on missions we have, uhm, the same basic 8 hours of sleep, so I go 16 hours _without_ sleep: (Ramen Nights _NOT_ included!) Huh? That sounded _so_ confusing just now...

18. **Funniest looking animal?**

Sakura: *snort* Well, I've never been _allowed_ to tell Kakashi-sensei this, but I've always been amused by **Pakkun's** appearance! xD, A bulldog who is_ so_ annoying yet thinks he knows _everything_! But he's helpful on missions a _lot_.

19. **Best thing about parties?**

Sakura: Oooh, parties! What I like about them is you get to see your friends and chat with them, then do _crazy_ stuff (not _too_ crazy) I guess: Like** 'Spin The Bottle!'** Oh my gosh that was a...*gulp*, _horrific _experience...

20. **Worst thing about parties?**

Sakura: Eh, people who lose control, then end up _hurting_ people then end up hurting people _close_ to_ you_ if they get _drunk_ or hyper! (Really, Team 7's been called to a few tasks like that--we had to stop _Tsunade-sama_, and she's so _freakishly scary_...)

**~End of Questionnaire Part One~**

* * *

Sakura suddenly dropped her pen, breathing heavily and panting, as soon as she realized she had a few beads of sweat on her forehead now. Sasuke and Naruto just stared at her, immediately concerned with what has happened as soon as she trembled slightly. The blonde burst, while the Uchiha instantly glared at the thing now scribbled on with Sakura's uniform, cursive handwriting.

" _Sakura-chan!_ What is it!?" he exclaimed, standing up and dashing to her side. She closed her emerald eyes, then opened them briefly, setting her gaze on Uzumaki's worried face. She gestured a hand quickly. " No, it's nothing...I-I'm _fine_," she insisted, gripping the edge of the ramen table and relaxing herself. She did _not _want to let them know all the possible, zany things she has just written inside that completely_ insane book! _Really, the questions were: _Eh_...

" Was it the book?" Sasuke snarled, grabbing it from the table and examining the first three pages, which felt _so thick_ in his grasp yet looked _so few_. Sakura's eyes widened, as she tugged it away from a shocked Sasuke, whose mouth turned up in a slight hottie-approved smirk between his lips. She looked at the booklet intently, blushing a little at the thought if _ever_ her _'former crush_' has managed to peek a close look at her_ Sasuke_ moments. Good thing she got to yank it away from him...

" Uhm, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked timidly, who looked at it in curiosity and recalling what she had just told them. " Isn't it _Sasuke-teme's_ turn now?". At the mention of his name he turned to stare, waiting, at the cherry-pink head, who now put the book in front of him shakily.

" Sasuke, be..._careful_, okay?" she whispered to him, a slight blush creeping up her pale cheeks. " You might find it a little.._.uncomfortable._ I don't know--the feeling, it--it's like it sucks all the information _out_ of you...," she added softly, warning him in the most calm way she could, her eyes becoming puppy-dog and going soft in front of the Uchiha, who tried his best not to stare at her beautiful face.

Naruto growled, instantly sensing the _slight _tension between the two, and so at that he decided to end it. No _way_ will he steal Sakura from him! " Just get _on_ with it, Sasuke!" he sheepishly threw at him, crossing his arms, his face in a pout and just silently awaiting the raven-haired boy's next movement.

Sasuke sent one last irritated look at the loud idiot, signaling that he _was_ going to, while Sakura held back, her arms clasped around each other, quiet and desperate as she remained staring eerily at the Coke or Pepsi? material. " Hmph. Give me the pen." In an swift flash he found it in his hands, and in surprise he tried to seek who just did that a few seconds ago.

Laying his gorgeous orbs on the pink blossom Sakura, she was still shaking, while Naruto wrapped one slinging arm around her shoulder, sending Sasuke a too-bad-you-lose grin, his teeth sparking in mischief. " Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you'll be alright," he crooned to her, while at each passing moment, you didn't know the Uchiha was actually _fuming with jealousy, _ready to lock a fist with Naruto's stupid jaw any time now.

She nodded, gesturing to Sasuke to start answering the next set of naturally insane questions. Nodding seriously, he pried open the next page, which was once again so hard to turn. Bending the page with a single finger to make it flat, he set the pen on top of the first daring question before him, this time appearing with colorful arrays of bubbles all around the smooth page.

On both of his sides, Sakura and Naruto stood, poised and watching him. He knew they were staring at his right arm with the pen so intensely right now, that Sasuke thought they'd burn holes if he didn't move to the right a little bit.

" Hn," he slipped out, feeling comfortable, and, he must admit, nervous. Is it true what Sakura said?

Ready to answer the very first question, he scowled as soon as he felt this was a really _inappropriate_ invasion of his _privacy_.

* * *

** Hahahahahaha, I was basically laughing at myself just now, wondering: Did I really write this? Anyways, watch for Chapter Two, as it is Sasuke's turn to answer the crazy questionnaire right after Sakura. :) n.n xD LOL, I'll make sure you'll laugh continuously at this. Still going to be simple, as you know! So please review and tell me what you thought about Chapter One. ^_^ Thank you sooo much, I really appreciate it!**

**Noodles, xYama-chanx  
**

* * *


	2. Sasuke's Unbelievable Quiz

**Heheheees, Here is Chapter Two of Coke, Pepsi, Or Craze? A brief sneak peek of this is that it is now Sasuke's unbelievable turn to answer the questions of doom in Coke Or Pepsi? Will he go directly crazy, lose himself in the process or manage to keep himself the whole way? Tune in now, because I am gladly updating the first five chapters for all you guys' enjoyment! :D Teehee, so please review! Suggestions will be appreciated so much, so thank you again! :DD ^O^ n.n]**

**Muffins, xYama-chanx**

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke

1. **Had a crush on someone and they never knew? Yeah or Nah?**

Sasuke: Why do I even have to mention this to _you_? But, yes, I have a crush on someone and they don't know. *twitch*

2. **Ever caught a firefly? Yes, No, or Do we have those here?**

Sasuke: Hm, do we have those here? Because I've never seen one before in my life. -_-

3. **Ever skipped rocks across a lake?**

Sasuke: Uh, yes! I was_ bored_, okay? That's it...this is such a dull question, by the way.

4. **U thought this would NEVER happen, but it did?**

Sasuke: Curses, you can't _possibly_ ask me this! But, yeah, I was brought back to Konoha after this massive war...and I was going to _destroy_ it, yet I_ failed_!

5. **Worst trip you've ever been on?**

Sasuke: Huh, almost _everyday_ with Team Hebi. That freaky red-head Karin pissed me off _so_ much:_ Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun,_ that's all she ever said, and she never helped Juugo _nor_ Suigetsu! But I couldn't help it to get her, I needed her abilities, okay? That's _it_, nothing else. o_o

6. **U R a BIRD. What kind and why?**

Sasuke: What kind? Hmmm, a raven. Such birds like those speedy creatures are meant to be spies, just like hawks and snakes. :) And don't ask me _why_, though, or_ else_.

7. **Would you donate your body to Science? Absolutely, Not Sure or No?**

Sasuke: W-What? *twitch* Not sure...I mean, fine, I've _almost_ donated my (beautiful, sexy ;D) body to** Orochimaru **if I hadn't _killed_ him, but only for powerful reasons! He was a pain and a_ complete_ distraction to my goal.

8. **1 thing that would change the world?**

Sasuke: I absolutely_ regret _telling you this, but possibly if my clan did _not_ die, so I'll be so_ happy_ and _easy-to-talk-to_, and _joyful_ (though I strongly disagree on what I said before. Ugh, I'm an_ Uchiha_! That sounds so cheesy). Plus, I'm not_ emo_, I'm just _misunderstood!_

9. **Middle name U wish U had?**

Sasuke: Hm, don't know...but maybe Kidou. Yep, _Kidou_ sounds good enough...what am I even _thinking_? Where did I even_ get_ that name in the first place, anyways? Eh, whatever.

10. **Most boring store to visit?**

Sasuke: Okay, Naruto doesn't _know_ this, so it'll just might tear his heart to pieces, but--_Ichiraku's!_ It makes me go _INSANE_ everyday! I'm _so_ sick of ramen though, because it's the only food in the whole village that Naruto and Sakura actually bother to eat (_EXCEPT _Sakura, she's not an idiot.)

11. **Airplane: Chat w/ passengers, Sleep or Read?**

Sasuke: I've never _rode_ on an actual airplane before, so probably I'll read. It's better, right? (Or does your head _really _hurt in a moving vehicle?) Fine, if not, I'll sleep. Chatting with passengers is definitely _not_ my thing.

12. **Elevator: Stare straight ahead, Look around & Up, or talk to people?**

Sasuke: _What _is an_ elevator_? (Hey, I'm not _dumb_, I just don't research_ enough_) So anyways I'll just stare straight ahead. From the looks of what Nara said though, is it an actual _moving box_ with _people_ in it? That _can't_ be possible.

13. **Enjoy or hate commercials?**

Sasuke: I have a portable television in my house, I think, so I _hate_ them! They just advertise a _heck_ lot of useless things for sale...except those breaks with...*ahem*, what are_ tampons?_

14. **Scariest movie monster?**

Sasuke: I don't _watch_ movies, so don't blame me for it. Hmm, maybe Kakashi's _perverted_ book which was created into a movie? (Are they even _any _movie monsters in it?) I remember when Team 7 went to track Kakashi and _unmask_ him. That was like the most _foolish_ thing I've ever done!

15. **How long does it take you to get ready in the a.m?**

Sasuke: What kind of question is _this_? But, basically it takes a good lengthy half hour for me to get ready and _shower_ and _change ;)_...I tend to wake up 30 minutes _earlier _than Naruto and Sakura, so...

16. **Weirdest book you've ever read?**

Sasuke: To admit, I think Sai's** 'How To Greet People, How To Treat A Woman, etc' **series like that. Who would even bother reading those trash? Ehe, though I admit I _must_ practice treating women--Sakura's tough to get around)

17. **Do you tuck your sheet in the end of the bed? Of course or No?  
**

Sasuke: Hmph, of course! I am _not_ like a certain retarded person who eats ramen all day and his apartment is as small and _messy_ as it actually_ sounds_!

18. **What do U do when U get in trouble?**

Sasuke: This is _private_, I'm telling you, but when I was as young as 5, I'd _flee_ to the end of the lake on the east side of the village and stare into the water--resolving to fix my problems--and I _think_ that's when I saw Naruto walking behind me.

19. **Best thing about _weddings_? Bridal gown, Cake or Catching bouquet?  
**

Sasuke: W-weddings? I refuse to answer this question------------fine, I'd rather say it's _the cake...:P _It'd be good to have some, no dangers--I've been craving a _single pastry _ever since I can remember! Maybe the _bridal gown?_ How about Sakura in one? I _can't _believe I said that!

20. **Marry: In a place of faith, On the beach, In a castle, or On a Farm?**

Sasuke: Why are we even _talking_ about marriage in the first place? *twitch more* Ugh, if I ever got married, I'd always imagine it on the beach. That's not _weird_, okay? It's just what I think. (_What?_ You really are a danger like Sakura said. I'm spilling all my secrets to you, and you have absolutely_ no_ right to know them!) Lastly, what. Kind. Of. Book. Are. _You_?

**~End of Questionnaire Part Two~**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke breathed in sharply, letting go of the pen as it fell on the table. His head hung, as he grasped his forehead, which was now also uncontrollably sweating. " Sasuke! What _happened_?" Sakura asked him frantically, panicky and rushing to his side. His eyes remained squinted and shut, his such beautiful eyebrows scrunched together once again. In a quick movement Naruto dashed to Sasuke, gripping both of his shoulders hard and shaking him.

" Naruto, what are you _doing_?! Let_ go _of him!," Sakura had no choice but to state, surprisingly _not _punching the blond-spiked dobe to oblivion again. " _Teme_! Snap _out_ of it! Keep yourself together!" he pressed on him, worried so much about his best friend. After one last shake, Sasuke's eyes snapped open, blinking many times before staring at his two teammates, who were now standing in front of him, concerned.

" Oh, uhm, I'm _fine_...," Sasuke breathed, wiping his forehead and avoiding Sakura's intent gaze. Oooh, the book made him answer those bunches of questions, especially some with _love_! This was the first time the cold-hearted Uchiha had ever _bothered_ to approach such question! Now he was feeling all--_warm_ inside, and he felt so--_different_. What the _heck_ did the mysterious book _do_ just now?

Naruto let go of him and sat down, relieved Sasuke was okay. Whew, for seconds ago he thought he was_ gone_. And why weren't there any more customers surrounding the team? So he figured it was because of the Coke Or Pepsi? material that was just so _unexpected_, and they got into this mess. Did it feel _good_, or not? Hm, he had only _one_ way to find out.

Sasuke pressed his lips in a straight line, a gentle red blush, _for the first time_, shading his pale, gorgeous face. With Sakura seated beside him, comforting him in the same most _blooming_ way, he'd maybe have _kissed_ her by now, but being his strong, cold self, he still resisted.

" It's okay, Sasuke. See, I _told_ you? It's so--_weird_...", she explained simply, assuring to the Uchiha. And now he glanced at Naruto, who was now _fuming_ with_ envy _in his own temples, the same emotions Sasuke had felt not so long ago, his cerulean orbs bearing into his. " You _let_ go of teme, _Sakura-chan_, because it's _MY _turn now!" he announced, pointing a finger to his chest and going dazed at the Haruno's _very_ presence again.

Sasuke cleared his throat, nothing but a sweet silky rumble. Sakura shook a little bit at the _enlightening_ sound, but then pushed her imagination away from her. " _Naruto, _it's time," she quickly mentioned, gesturing to him in a swift nod. Following Sakura's commands, the obnoxious blond took hold of the new, _blue-and-pink_ thick object from the Uchiha's strong, slender hand.

He gladly let go from it. _That book is, I don't know..._Sasuke's thoughts swirled in his mind. Were his feelings for a _certain_ pink-haired woman leaking through him too? Oh _no_, what did it _do?_

Inhaling a huge breath in a childish style, Naruto flipped open the third set of tie-bound pages, and, as they looked, were_ so utterly hard_ to turn next. Pressing down with one finger flattening the center, just as he had saw Sasuke do, he set down the tip of the pen onto the smooth-textured paper, and his eyes widened immediately on the very first question, which was decorated with patches of green, pink and_ yellow_ along the top. This was one _weird_ book, all right...

Instantly he let out a foolish snarl under his breath, realizing that it was a definite _distraction_ to his stupid self...and there's not even a single freaking _movie star_ in the village! How could he answer _that_?

Yet he was ready with _every_ darn question the book would throw at him_ right _now.

* * *

**Yayieess, Sasuke's 'Test' now wrapped up and complete...and now it's the Uzumaki's turn!! ^O^ n.n. This is soooo utmost fun to write, so thank you so muchh for reviewing, it means a LOT to me! And I'm grateful for the suggestions, too ^_*, so expect some improvement! :DD**

**So, I will keep you posted on Chapter 3, Naruto's daring and exciting turn to answer Coke Or Pepsi? ...I assure you, it'll be crazy, too!**

**Candy, xYama-chanx  
**


End file.
